


i wish it was you

by sohns



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway so here enjoy some fluff (again), i swear i really cant write anything besides winkdeep fluff its bad, i want to write some sad angst but i cant bring myself to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: a universe where jinyoung is the only thing that is on jihoon’s mind. and jihoon’s the only thing on jinyoung’s.





	i wish it was you

**Author's Note:**

> hi demons im back with another winkdeep fluff !! this story is inspired by it’ll be good by hyungseob x euiwoong that song is sO CUTE AND SOFT you should listen to it and stream the mv COUGHCOUGH

Jinyoung spins around in Jihoon’s head for the thousandth time today. 

“Jihoon, Jihoon? Oh, for god’s sake,” Daehwi’s voice was faint in the background of his imagination. He saw a hand moving quickly in front of his eyes and follows it’s arm to see Daehwi rolling his eyes. 

“Look, if you’re gonna daydream about someone, please don’t make it so obvious. It’s annoying,” Daehwi said while sighing. Jihoon giggles at his best friend’s clear jealousy. “Daehwi, you know you’re always first,” and then he winks. He feels a smack on his arm. He feigns an injury and he swears he saw the corner of Daehwi’s lip curve. Jihoon then sees a figure walking into the cafeteria. It’s not just any figure though, it’s Bae Jinyoung, the boy he’s been thinking about all day. One glance at Jinyoung’s face makes Jihoon’s heart skip a hundred beats. To be honest, he hates Jinyoung. He hate how Jinyoung makes him feel, all sweaty and nervous. How dare some guy who’s a grade lower than him make him feel so lost and tongue-tied just by literally existing? But, Jinyoung does make him feel happy though. Honestly, it’s an indescribable feeling. When Jihoon looks at him, he feels somewhat at ease and a sense of excitement rushes through him. Jihoon really can’t put it in words and that’s why he hates it. He’s never felt this way before.

“You know, if you love him so much, you can just ask him to fuck, I mean, date you,” Daehwi blurts after looking at the way Jihoon’s world just stopped looking at Jinyoung. “I’m really not jealous or anything. I mean, I might be a little but, like, I have zero feelings for you so I don’t see why you shouldn’t,” Jihoon turns to Daehwi, “It isn’t that easy. What makes you think I can just do it? If I could, I would’ve done it ages ago.”

“Yeah, of course you wouldn’t have done it ages ago because you were unsure of your feelings. But, what’s stopping you now?”

———

Jihoon lets himself fall into his bed. He looks up at his white ceiling. He sighs because he’s thinking about him again. He curses himself because he never stops. That’s all Jihoon does these days. His brain is just Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jinyoung.

He likes it though; picturing himself with Jinyoung. His heart grows at the thought of bringing Jinyoung to his favorite ice-cream shop and watching him choose from the millions of flavors they offer, with his mouth slightly open. He imagines making Jinyoung laugh, a scenario he would kill for it to actually happen. He notices that when Jinyoung laughs, he brings his fingers up to cover his mouth and Jihoon thinks that that’s the cutest habit of Jinyoung’s. Or maybe it’s how he leaves his pencil case under his table and only leaves his pen, pencil, ruler and eraser on the table. Or how his voice get higher at the end when he’s excited. Or how he does a peace sign to his friends when they get lunch for him. That’s how Jihoon finds himself tossing and turning in bed at 2:01am.

But, Daehwi is right though. What’s stopping Jihoon? Isn’t it the fact that Jihoon hasn’t confessed that’s keeping awake at such hours in the morning? Oh right, that’s one major flaw. Does Jinyoung like Jihoon back? Daehwi told Jihoon once that he saw Jinyoung staring at Jihoon but that might’ve been a mistake, and Daehwi’s eyes might have just told him that he saw what he wanted to see. Jihoon decides that he should still just do it. It doesn’t matter if Jinyoung likes him back (however, that would be greatly appreciated.), he just needs Jinyoung to know. Finally maybe he can stop daydreaming so much.

The next day he leaves a simple note for Jinyoung on a light blue post-it note at Jinyoung’s locker. He hates that he knows Jinyoung locker and he hates that he knows Jinyoung’s favorite color.

———

Jinyoung walks towards his locker and sees a light blue post-it note on it and he’s instantly reminded of Jihoon. It was pretty and neatly folded. Is he imagining things? He unfolded it and recognized that handwriting right away. No. way. Words from his friends start popping in his head. “Bro, no joke, he stares at you all the time.” “Don’t turn around but I think Park Jihoon is staring at you.” “I’m not surprised if he thinks about you as much as you think of him.” He feels his the butterflies in his stomach flying uncontrollably. He looks down at the note one more time to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Today, 3pm, at the playground behind 101 Mall. Meet me.

It was really in Jihoon’s handwriting. It was also in written in the post-its that Jihoon uses. That’s why it’s his favorite color because he has never seen anyone else in this school use such post-its before. He thinks about nothing else for the rest of the day.

———  
Jinyoung walks up to Jihoon who sitting on a swing. Jihoon looked so beautiful. He couldn’t believe Jihoon was really sitting there, waiting for him.

Jihoon takes a deep breath.

“This might or might not be a shock to you but, yes, I like you. I like you a lot. I don’t know if you’re gonna stay here and tell me you like me too or if you’re gonna walk away so please let me continue.” Jihoon feels his voice shaking. He staring at Jinyoung’s shoes. Vans. It’s his favorite.

“I think it’s only fair that I admit. Yes, I think about you a lot. I think about going to museums together. I think about going shopping with you. I think about picking out clothes to buy with you. I don’t think they hasn’t been a day when my brain doesn’t go “Wow, Jinyoung is so beautiful.” But I don’t hate it. I like it. I just don’t like that I’m secretly craving alone. This could possibly result me being able to love you and being able to tell you I love you every day and I think I would risk it for that. I mean, I am risking it now. I’ve heard stuff about you liking me too but I’ve just never believed it and just pushed it away. But, I thought about it deeper and asked myself, “What if he does?” Well, if you do, then every moment we’re not together would be a waste. But if you don’t then, at least you should know how I feel.” Jihoon feels his heart beat easing as he goes on because he’s just simply telling the truth.

“To put it simply, I think a lot. I think about having someone to look at me. I think about having someone who will comfort me when things get hard. And I say this very honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I wish it was you.”

Jihoon looks up and he’s surprised Jinyoung is still there, sitting next to him, staring at the see-saw in front them. There’s a long silence and all Jihoon wants to do is bury his face in the sand they’re stepping on. But, he couldn’t move. All he could do was sit there and feel his heart break more every second that Jinyoung doesn’t reply. He hears Jinyoung take a deep breath and Jihoon almost flinches. 

“I-I don’t know what to say. This isn’t how I imagined it’d go.” That was all Jinyoung could mutter. “Imagine what?” Jihoon looks up slowly to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks directly into Jihoon’s eyes which were sparkling under the sun’s light. Jihoon always looked breathtaking, but, now, at the moment, he was truly divine. “Me being able to do this,” Jinyoung answered in a gentle voice.

There’s a gap between Jinyoung and Jihoon. The gap might be small but it’s filled to the brim. It’s filled with scenarios they both imagined, it’s filled with words they want to say, it’s filled with lost opportunities but it’s also filled with affection and admiration. It seems hard to close it but Jinyoung did it in 5 seconds. He held Jihoon’s chin and placed his soft and tinted lips over Jihoon’s chapped lips. Jinyoung knew Jihoon’s habit of not wearing his lipbalm. It used to bother Jinyoung but he’s completely fine with it now. Jihoon knew Jinyoung habit of re-applying his lipbalm after every class and meal. Jihoon thought it was troublesome but he’s completely fine with it now. Jihoon said that how he felt when he sees and thinks of Jinyoung is indescribable. Well, how he feels now is on another level. He couldn’t even think of a word in his head. He can only describe it as “Jinyoung’s kiss.” and he doesn’t want it to stop.

Jinyoung breaks away from Jihoon’s lips slowly and says, “You don’t have to wish anymore. Because I’m that person.”


End file.
